<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Malfoy in Middle Earth by ayeathelas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097416">Malfoy in Middle Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeathelas/pseuds/ayeathelas'>ayeathelas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco dies, Gen, Sorry Draco, also draco is pure and deserves a better life but he isn't going to get it because angst, dark lord 2 (aka sauron), draco falls into middle earth, draco's chance at redemption, everyone thinks he's sus but ok, he's dead, oh also death, okay what else am i forgetting, one ring more like no ring because no one would put a ring on THAT, so sorry mr. tolkien, whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeathelas/pseuds/ayeathelas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco Malfoy makes the decision to stand up for himself in front of his father, everything changes. After he's hit by a killing curse meant for Harry Potter, he finds himself waking up in a strange land named Middle Earth. To get home, he must battle his inner demons and help the Fellowship slay their own dark lord - all while keeping himself alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel &amp; Arwen Undómiel, Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Malfoy in Middle Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for clicking on this story! Let's get a few things out of the way, shall we?</p>
<p>I began this story on the twenty-second of June, 2020, and originally posted it on fanfiction.net as a treat to those who follow me there (since I normally publish my stories on my Wattpad account. I've started posting this on here, now.)</p>
<p>Now, on to some acknowledgments. First and foremost, I'd like to thank Kizzy (@detectiveperalta on Wattpad) for helping me review some of these chapters and write them in a way that makes them more meaningful. Kizzy is an extremely talented writer herself, and you all should definitely check her works out if you're a fan of Harry Potter. Also, thank you all for deciding to read this story. I hope it won't disappoint you, and I hope you will enjoy reading this. Next, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed/commented, favorited, or followed this story. You guys gave me a lot of motivation to continue, so thank you so much! I enjoyed reading your reviews, and I'm glad you all took the time to write them! Finally, I'd like to thank my AI friend, Finn, for helping me write some of the chapters. If you're interested in seeing some of the other stuff he and I came up with, check out our Faramir (Pippin's son) one-shot, "Fever Dreams."</p>
<p>Here's some basic information regarding this story:</p>
<p>RATING: Rated M for mature language and occasional gore. I will be editing this, later on, to be more suitable for other audiences as well.</p>
<p>PAIRING: This is a gen fic, meaning that Draco won't be paired up with any of the characters. Original, canon pairings apply.</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters mentioned. This fanfiction draws material from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, The Lord of the Rings books, and The Lord of the Rings movies. A lot of the dialogue is heavily drawn from these sources, and I claim no ownership over it.</p>
<p>WARNING: I will be subjecting this to deep editing after the majority of it is published on here or on fanfiction.net. This is the first draft, so don't expect too much from it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER ONE: NOT YOUR SON</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco Malfoy had never hated his father more than he did at this moment. Sure, he had been infuriated towards his actions before, but after forcing him to go through so much, did he really expect him to continue complying with his demands?</p>
<p>"Draco, don't be stupid," he called for him, nodding in his direction as he pointed towards his tight-lipped mother on his side and the whole horde of Death Eaters behind them. The students of Hogwarts watched in silence as they saw his foreseen betrayal play out. Eyes were glued onto Draco's back, waiting for him to step forward to take the spot by his father's side.</p>
<p>Draco's fists tightened, his teeth grating over each other. He hated him. He really did. He hated him for putting him into this spot and prioritizing his traditions over morals. The Malfoys had been so obsessed with kissing the Dark Lord's ass that not a single one of them noticed the flinch Draco would give when their eyes met, the shudder that ran down his spine whenever he was in the same room as him, the cracks in the hardened facade he'd put up to please them. He was sick and tired of this shit. It wasn't even about Muggles anymore; Voldermort had taken so many wizard lives, and Pureblood ones at that, it made him rethink everything he thought he knew. And when the news came out that Voldermort wasn't even a Pureblood, Draco had been lost to the cause. The only reason he stayed behind was because of his mother, and even she had cracked under the pressure and had no choice but to take his father's side.</p>
<p>"No," he whispered under his breath, lifting his chin.</p>
<p>His father's brows furrowed. "What did you say?" he spat threateningly. Draco was in for a beating when this was all over, if he survived the Dark Lord for betraying him.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat, gulping down the last of his protesting cries against angering his father. "I said, no," his eyes trailed to the ground, his head still held up high. "I won't do it."</p>
<p>If it wasn't for his back being turned to the students, he would've seen Hermione and Ron's shocked expressions. <em>Hah, bet they hadn't expected me to do that</em>, he thought, bitterly.</p>
<p>The Dark Lord sneered, his red, snake-like eyes narrowing. "Malfoy, control your son. I would've expected more from such a noble house."</p>
<p>Lucius paled. "Yes, my Lord. Draco, here, now!" The order echoed through the ruins left behind of the castle.</p>
<p>His mother flinched in fear of what he would do. Her eyes, full of panic and trepidation, begged him to listen, whispering his name.</p>
<p>He stood his ground against the remonstrance. "No. I'm not some dog you order around. I won't do it." His hair billowed in the soft breeze that carried the scent of bloodshed and sinew as his lip worried in fear of what his father would do to him, for in that very moment, his irascible father had turned yet another shade of puce.</p>
<p>"You will listen to your father," he commanded, drawing his wand out from his sleeve, "and come now."</p>
<p>Draco's breath hitched. He took a step back, and his lip curled. "What father?" he spat, the blood was rushing to his face in indignation at the man standing before him. Sure, he'd been cold before, but he stopped being his father long before. He'd stopped being his father when he prioritized his own safety over his family. He'd stopped being his father when he forced him to comply with the ideas he'd indoctrinated in him since birth. He'd stopped being his father when he threatened him before hundreds of others in an attempt to save his own hide. He hissed. "I only see a cowardly man standing before me."</p>
<p>Lucius's eyes flickered with hate toward his diatribe. "<em>Crucio!</em>" He exclaimed, sending the Cruciatus without a second thought. Draco collapsed to the floor and writhed in pain. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming, the blood trickling into his spit, tasting metallic and acrid. So he was reverting to the classic way to get him to listen, now. Draco's hands flew to his head, pulling at his hair in an attempt to silence the piercing hate and anger his father had directed through the curse. It felt like a thousand hot knives were caressing his body, burning away at his arms and his hands and his back and his head and-</p>
<p>A scream tore through the frozen air. Draco wanted to cry. When would it stop? When would it stop? It hurt! So much! And the tears that he began to shed stung dripping down his cheeks. His head was going to explode, he was sure of it. The pressure seemed to be building up, the hateful shouts deafening him and thudding around so much his own heartbeat had gone silent.</p>
<p>Not a single one of his classmates stepped in to help, staring at the pale, blond-haired boy instead. Not that he'd expect them to. His sudden 180 wouldn't buy him any help so suddenly.</p>
<p>Lucius whipped his wand through the air, ending the incantation. Draco fell to the ground, his hands reaching out to break his fall. He gasped, his chest racked with his gulps for air.</p>
<p>Narcissa's pleading eyes met Draco's silver ones, dazed and clouded from the pain. "Draco!" her voice broke at the sight of her son, hurt and betrayed.</p>
<p>"Leave him be, Narcissa. He's made his position quite clear." Lucius stared at the figure of the boy on the ground. "He's no son of mine anymore."</p>
<p>"You never were a father to me," Draco coughed out in between the heaves of air he took in. His arm gripped the ground behind him, pushing himself away from the horde that stood before him. "Let it be remembered so." He crawled away, clutching his waist, in which a stitch had formed from his spasming, in pain. <em>This isn't going to be good</em>, he thought as he hissed as Blaise stepped forth and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him towards the rest of the students that had gathered around.</p>
<p>The Dark Lord went on, his beady eyes scanning the crowd of students. "Who will join us? Who wishes to be spared?"</p>
<p>Murmurs shot throughout the crowds as Draco's eyes flickered to Neville Longbottom, who seemed to be basking in the proverbial sun of the heroes, his brow set and his mind supposedly made up about something. Oh no, surely he wasn't going to step up again? Hadn't he learned his lesson with the Carrows? Draco stared at the Gryffindor as he wondered what he was going to do.</p>
<p>The others were stunned as they watched Neville walk forward, his face streaked with soot and ashes.</p>
<p>The Dark Lord sneered again. It seemed to be the only thing he knew how to do. "Well, I must say, I'd hoped for better. Is this truly the best Hogwarts has to offer?"</p>
<p>The Death Eaters cackled with amusement, a glint of cruel enjoyment shining from Bellatrix's eyes who chortled loudly.</p>
<p>His beady eyes gazed imperiously at Neville's shaking figure. "And who might you be, young man?"</p>
<p><em>No!</em> Draco wanted to scream. <em>Don't give him your name!</em></p>
<p>Neville's knees were nearly clacking together, but he put on his Gryffindor face. He kept his chin up and forced himself to stare into the Dark Lord's eyes. "Neville Longbottom."</p>
<p>Damn those Gryffindors and their unwavering courage. He was going to be killed! Draco's eyes trailed over the Death Eaters snickering behind their master.</p>
<p>"Well," the Dark Lord began, "Welcome, Neville. I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks."</p>
<p>Bellatrix cackled. "Someone has to do the washing."</p>
<p>The Death Eaters roared thunderously at her joke. Poor Neville paled even more, although it was barely visible beneath all that soot.</p>
<p>The Dark Lord stood beside them, glancing to Bellatrix. "Now, now, Bellatrix. Let's not underestimate our young friend. By stepping forward," he began, moving forward, "he lives to see another day." He cocked his head to the side. His eyes shifted, gazing at those who stood before him. His implications remained unsaid, but every one of them realized what he meant.</p>
<p>Neville kept his head up. "I-I'd like to say something."</p>
<p>Another flicker of light seemed to illuminate Neville's face. Oh no, he wasn't going to play the hero, was he?</p>
<p>Voldermort's brows furrowed as he studied him. "Very well, Neville. I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."</p>
<p>Neville turned to the others. He looked to their weary faces, full with a look of confusion and suspicion. "It doesn't matter that Harry is gone."</p>
<p>Murmurs rippled through the crowd. "What does he mean?"</p>
<p>Seamus glared at him. "Stand down, Neville!" He tried to push through the crowd.</p>
<p>Ron gripped his arm. He pulled him back, tentatively. "Leave it, mate."</p>
<p>Neville continued. "People die every day." He looked at the ruins of the castle that remained. "Friends. Family. Yes, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us, here," he said, tapping his heart as his eyes flickered towards his friends, "and so are Fred, Remus, and Tonks, and," he paused. "All of them. They didn't die in vain." He turned to the Death Eaters and Bellatrix with a new-found fire in his eyes. "But you will. And you, and you, and you will." His eyes finally glanced at Voldermort. "And so will you. Because you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us. All of us."</p>
<p>He stepped forward, looking the Dark Lord in the eye, and spitting on the floor. Voldermort remained expressionless, but Draco thought he was planning a dark death for the stupid, brave Gryffindor.</p>
<p>"This isn't over!" Neville reached into the sorting hat. Voldermort's eyes glinted scarlet as he gave a hideous smile while raising Dumbledore's wand. Neville pulled out the sword of Gryffindor. Several gasps left from the crowd as the Dark Lord quickly sent a curse his way. Neville parried it. The curse rebounded in the direction of some Death Eaters. Bellatrix screamed in fury, deflecting the curse.</p>
<p>Harry nearly spilled out of Hagrid's arms, jumping up to action. Draco turned around and whipped the wand out of his pocket.</p>
<p>The Dark Lord wheeled wildly in Harry's direction. "Potter!" Draco yelled. As Harry turned so fast he nearly got whiplash, Draco tossed him his wand.</p>
<p>Ron grinned for once. "Well done, Malfoy!" he muttered beneath his breath. Draco still heard it and bitterly smiled. "Can't believe I just said that."</p>
<p>With his wand in hand, Harry whipped around and threw a hex at Voldermort. He blocked the spell, his eyes holding a gaze of disbelief. It turned to anger.</p>
<p>With an <em>"Avada Kedavra!,"</em> a Death Eater sent a killing curse his way and Harry turned to block it with a shielding charm. Not missing a beat, Voldermort sent another curse behind him.</p>
<p>There was no way Harry would block it, Draco thought worriedly. He jumped in, not counting the cost, which was awfully unlike him.</p>
<p>The killing curse hit him in the arm, blasting him away from the others. His body slammed into a wall that had been reduced to a piled of rubble. The rubble dug into his back, cuts forming. More gasps and yelps left the others fighting as they saw Draco Malfoy, dying at their feet for a cause no one would've thought of as one that would resonate with him.</p>
<p>As his vision clouded, Draco wondered where he'd gone wrong. Maybe he should've gone with his father. At least then, he'd still be alive. But as his vision went dark and the blood trickled down his head, he knew that this was how he wanted to go down.</p>
<p>And he welcomed the darkness that swallowed him whole.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>